


License to Science (and Kill) - Licenza scientifica (E di uccidere)

by Annabeth_Granger1_Efp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe - Alternian Invasion, Avventura - Freeform, Azione, Car Chases, F/M, Inseguimenti in auto, Romance, Romantico, Spie, Spies & Secret Agents, Thriller, spionaggio
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 02:19:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annabeth_Granger1_Efp/pseuds/Annabeth_Granger1_Efp
Summary: Quando l’organizzazione criminale internazionale, TITAN, ruba con successo un arsenale di missili con i loro codici di lancio criptati, scatta il Codice Blu. Tocca all'agente Levi Ackerman, una spia superiore alle altre, e alla ricercatrice Hanji Zoe, una delle prime autorità nell'organizzazione, a fermare questa catastrofe globale sul nascere.Lei abbassò i suoi occhiali, sbattendo eccessivamente i suoi occhi castani. «Questo vuol dire che ho-» alzò un sopracciglio. «una licenza scientifica?»«No. Ma ho la licenza di uccidere. Non farmi venire voglia di usarla.»





	License to Science (and Kill) - Licenza scientifica (E di uccidere)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [License to Science (And Kill)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784708) by [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/just_quintessentially_me). 
  * A translation of [License to Science (And Kill)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4784708) by [just_quintessentially_me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_quintessentially_me/pseuds/just_quintessentially_me). 



**   
_ Capitolo 1 _ **

 

_** [ Originale ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4784708/chapters/10946822) ** _

 

** \--☢☢☢-- **

 

  
Era una mattina ideale. L'ora di punta mattutina era arrivata ed era passata, e in quel momento lui era seduto in un angolo del suo bar preferito, bevendo una tazza bollente del suo tè speziato favorito e leggendo, nel frattempo, il giornale.  
Aveva quasi finito di leggere la sezione della cronaca locale quando una leggera vibrazione interruppe la sua immaginaria solitudine. Sfilando il cellulare dal suo nascondiglio sotto il giornale, toccò lo schermo.  
Apparvero delle lettere in grassetto.  
**BLU**.  
Fissando le lettere luminose, lui prese un lento e ponderato sorso del suo tè. Posando la tazza, fece un lungo e misurato respiro dalle narici. Non c'era nulla da fare. Era ora di andare.  
Il messaggio era una comunicazione di un certo tipo. Un codice blu. Non bisogna confonderlo con quello della terminologia ospedaliera. Nessuno stava morendo. Non ancora almeno.  
Si alzò. Sfilando la giacca dallo schienale della sedia, gettò un paio di mance sul tavolo. Lasciò il giornale su una pila ordinata sotto di esse. Era sicurissimo che non avrebbe avuto il tempo di finirlo in quel momento.  
Nel suo lavoro lui rispettava un sistema di codici. I colori corrispondevano al tipo di minaccia.  
Giallo - minaccia domestica. Gravità: media.  
Viola - minaccia domestica. Gravità: massima.  
Rosso - minaccia internazionale. Gravità: media.  
Blu - minaccia internazionale. Gravità: massima.  
Sistemata la giacca sulla spalla, salì a passo svelto sul marciapiede. Durante tutti quegli anni come agente, lui era stato chiamato per un totale di otto codici rossi. Addirittura il doppio delle volte dei più esperti agenti. Questo era il suo primo Codice Blu.  
Quando arrivò al quartier generale, lui aveva già elaborato dieci possibili scenari riguardo a quale potesse essere il motivo del Codice Blu. Se lui fosse stato un uomo che scommetteva, e non lo era (a lui piaceva scommettere quando ne valeva veramente la pena), avrebbe ipotizzato che la minaccia avesse qualcosa a che fare con qualche arma di distruzione di massa – probabilmente in mano a una nazione instabile. Ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare e vedere.  
L'edificio in sé era parecchio anonimo. Aveva una forma quadrata ed era coperto con finestre scure e tinte, sembrava un cugino noioso e monocromatico del cubo di Rubik.  
Una scansione del palmo, due della retina, un rilevatore vocale e un viaggio in ascensore dopo, lui era dentro. Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono con un suono metallico, rivelando il cuore del quartier generale.  
E c’era un grandissimo casino.  
C’erano fogli sparsi a casaccio e agenti che si precipitavano fermamente verso affollati stanzini. Uno avrebbe potuto attribuire l’attuale caos alla situazione che aveva portato, in primo luogo, al Codice Blu. Ma lui lo sapeva. Era stato testimone del quartier generale ridotto in quello stato troppe volte prima di quella. Certi  giorni doveva veramente lavorare per trattenersi dal fare irruzione e ordinare tutti quei dannati fogli, se non altro. Ma quello non era il suo lavoro. Questo era ciò che ripeteva a se stesso ogni volta che attraversava quel piano movimentato.  
Lui lavorava là fuori. E loro, lì dentro.  
Stava quasi per finire il viaggio in mezzo allo “zoo” quando lo vide: un nugolo di capelli in disordine, che andavano su e giù e ondeggiavano in mezzo alla folla.  
«Levi!» l’acuta voce, libera da ogni senso del decoro, attraversò la voce come un coltello con il burro [1].  
Lui accelerò il passo, piegando la testa.  
Il mucchio incasinato di capelli ondeggiò. Doveva essersi alzata con le punte dei piedi, perché un paio di occhiali sbucò oltre la folla, luccicando per la luce.  
«Eccoti!»  
Alla sua chiamata trionfante, rallentò il passo. Era stato visto. Non aveva senso correre ora.  
L’alta donna si fece strada nella mischia, tenendo nel mentre un voluminoso e disordinato raccoglitore stretto al petto. Mentre si avvicinava, il suo sorriso cresceva e i suoi occhi dietro gli occhiali avevano un luccichio quasi folle.  
Quello non era mai un buon segno.  
«Levi! Come sono grata di averti trovato!» lo salutò lei con una leggera pacca sulla spalla – il che le fece quasi cadere il raccoglitore. Alzandosi di scatto raccolse i fogli volanti. Una volta sistemati, lei iniziò a camminare.  
Ovviamente si aspettava che Levi lo seguisse. E lui lo fece, ma non senza un udibile sospiro di disappunto.  
Lei proseguì come se non avesse sentito niente. Magari non aveva sentito davvero. Hanji Zoe era il capo scienziato e la ricercatrice nell’agenzia. Era geniale – quando non era nel suo piccolo, strano mondo.

«Sarò insieme a te durante la spiegazione di Erwin, ma volevo iniziare a darti ora delle informazioni dato che c’è _così tanto_ da dire! Insomma, dopotutto – ho studiato questi tipi-»  
Uno strattone alla sua coda di cavallo attirò la sua attenzione. Lui aveva intenzione di dirle che non aveva idea di che cacchio lei stesse parlando, ma nel momento in cui le sue dite entrarono in contatto con i suoi capelli arruffati e unti, lui capì che c’era una questione più urgente che attirava la sua attenzione.  
« _Quando_ ti sei lavata l’ultima volta?»  
Dietro le lenti macchiate, i suoi occhi guizzavano a destra e a sinistra. Sembrava quasi che lei stesse – contando? Un secondo passò, poi ne passarono due, tre quattro, cinque-  
«Stai contando i _giorni_?»  
Socchiudendo le labbra, lei sbatté le palpebre. «Probabilmente da circa tre giorni.»  
Lui non poté capire se stesse mentendo.  
Afferrando la sua spalla, la fece voltare. «Vai a farti una doccia. Non mi siederò in una stanza chiusa vicino a te. Probabilmente puzzi come la merda.»  
Nel momento in cui lui premette in mezzo alle scapole di Hanji, cercando di spingerla nella direzione della porta, lei si piegò all’indietro affondando i talloni nel pavimento.  
«Erwin ci sta aspettando!»  
Lui la spinse di più.  
Le scarpe di Hanji scricchiolarono, mentre perdevano l’aderenza al terreno. «Sono seria! Ci sono un sacco di informazioni che ho bisogno di passarti prima che tu parta!»  
«Tu. Puzzi.» abbassando la testa, usò anche l’altra mano.  
E quindi lei si stava muovendo, mentre lui la spingeva a passo lento in direzione della porta, le suole di gomma stridevano miserabilmente.  
«Levi! Non sarai in grado di distruggere la TITAN se non ti fermi per un momento e ascolti cosa ti devo dire!»  
Aveva detto le parole magiche. Lui si fermò poco dopo. «TITAN?»  
Con le mani improvvisamente tolte dalla sua schiena, Hanji incespicò, mantenendo a malapena l’equilibrio. Soffiando via dal suo viso un capello fuori posto, si voltò per guardarlo in faccia. «Sì. L’organizzazione criminale internazionale con delle basi in tutte gli stati importanti. Quella TITAN. Sei interessato ad ascoltare, ora?»  
«È la mia missione?»  
Lei annuì, tetra. «Sì.»  
Bene, allora. Quello spiegava il Codice Blu.  
L’obbiettivo finale della TITAN, da quello che loro avevano capito, era provocare un cambiamento radicale nell’equilibrio del potere mondiale. Loro sono stati capaci di rintracciare le origini dell’organizzazione circa dieci anni prima. Da lì TITAN ha accresciuto il suo potere e la sua influenza. Fino ad allora, avevano portato a termine principalmente crimini non troppo gravi, rapine in banca, finanziamenti e supporto di certi colpo di stato. Se era stato chiamato per un Codice Blu, ciò voleva dire che qualcosa era cambiato. C’erano voluti dieci anni, ma finalmente la TITAN stava facendo la sua mossa.  
«Cosa mi serve sapere?»  
Lei indicò le scale con un movimento della testa. «Camminiamo.»  
Sistemando gli occhiali, iniziò a parlare. «Come tu sai, ho studiato la TITAN come una sorta di progetto secondario per buona parte di questi tre anni.»  
Lui sbuffò. Progetto secondario col cavolo. Ne era ossessionata. Probabilmente perché non era abituata ad imbattersi in un’organizzazione che non riusciva ad abbattere[1].  
«Nel mentre, ho raccolto tutte le informazioni che potevo, esaminando fotografie, e-mail, le chiamate registrate – qualunque cosa che mi avrebbe permesso di analizzare il complesso dell’organizzazione a poco a poco.»  
Le sue labbra erano piegate in una linea sottile; guardava il raccoglitore mentre camminava . «Ho avuto poco successo. La loro rete è vasta, ma nonostante ciò sono riusciti a tenere nascoste le loro comunicazioni.» I suoi occhi si alzarono, incontrando quelli di lui. «Fino a ora.»  
«Hai trovato qualcosa.» Non era una domanda. Doveva aver trovato qualcosa, altrimenti lui non sarebbe stato lì.  
«Fino a ora, sono stati capaci di tenere le loro comunicazioni relativamente al sicuro perché stavano partecipando a un gioco alquanto piccolo. Ma recentemente hanno fatto una mossa considerevole. Ed è arrivata voce di ciò a una coppia di canali clandestini.»  
Erano quasi arrivati all’ufficio di Erwin.  
«Quattrocchi. Arriva al punto.»  
«All’incirca cinque giorni fa sono riusciti a rubare dei missili. Non è confermato, ma alcuni di essi potrebbero essere di tipo nucleare.»  
«Mi stai prendendo per il culo. Cinque giorni fa? Perché lo sappiamo solo ora?»  
«Il paese da cui sono stati rubati ha tenuto la bocca chiusa riguardo l’intera faccenda. Loro volevano recuperare i missili mentre il resto del mondo non ne sapeva nulla.» Lei bussò due volte alla grossa porta di legno. «I loro tentativi di riprenderli sono falliti.»  
«Se gli stronzi non sono riusciti fin da subito a tenere strette le loro armi, loro sicuramente non sarebbero stati in grado di riprenderli.»  
«L’orgoglio è certe volte la causa della rovina di coloro che pensano di possedere un grande potere.»  
A quel punto la porta si spalancò.  
Erwin Smith stava davanti a loro in giacca e cravatta, con un’acconciatura ordinata e da una parte asimmetrica. Sorrise. «Giusto in tempo.»  
L’ufficio era ampio, spazioso e, soprattutto, pulito. Dopo il casino là sotto, Levi sentì che poteva respirare ancora una volta.  
Mettendosi comodo su una sedia dallo schienale alto, Erwin si sedette da un lato della scrivania, Levi e Hanji dall’altro.  
Il raccoglitore voluminoso fu lasciato cadere sommariamente sulla scrivania. Atterrò con un tonfo.  
«Ho capito, hai già iniziato a spiegargli?»  
Hanji annuì, raddrizzandosi sulla sedia. «Sì, signore.»  
Piegandosi in avanti, sfogliò le pagine stropicciate. «Il dettaglio importante a cui stavo per arrivare è questo: due giorni fa la TITAN ha portato a termine una seconda rapina. Sono scappati con i codici di lancio.»  
Levi si distese sulla sua sedia. Se quello era l’accaduto, perché non si erano ancora mossi?  
«In questo caso, abbiamo avuto un colpo di fortuna. Il codice è criptato. A quanto pare, loro non sono ancora stati capaci di decifrarlo.»  
«Senza quei codici, i missili non saranno lanciati. Non senza essere distrutti e rimessi insieme.» Erwin si rivolse a Levi con le mani giunte. «Pensiamo che i codici siano tenuti in una struttura sicura nella regione della Jugoslavia.» Una pausa. «Agente Ackerman, la tua missione è questa: vai in Jugoslavia e recupera i codici di lancio.» Sulle sue labbra si formò un sorriso ironico. «Preferibilmente prima che li decifrino.»  
«Accetto.»  
Hanji era sull’orlo della sua sedia. «Bene! Ora, non per mettere fretta, ma devo passarti i contenuti di _questo_ ,» indicò il raccoglitore pieno zeppo. «in meno di-» guardò l’orologio. «due ore.» batté le mani. «Cominciamo.»  
Erwin chiuse il raccoglitore. «Non sarà necessario.»  
L’occhiata che lei gli diede era scandalizzata. «Ma-»  
Erwin continuò senza fermarsi. «Avrai un sacco di tempo per spiegare tutto all’Agente Ackerman sull’aereo.»  
Hanji inclinò la testa. «Cos-»  
Erwin si girò verso Levi. «Per la sua vasta conoscenza riguardo questa particolare organizzazione, Hanji ti accompagnerà in questa missione.»  
Silenzio.  
Un secondo dopo parlarono, le loro voci sorprese riecheggiarono  – quella di lei e quella di lui.  
«Huh?»  
«Merda.»

**Author's Note:**

> Note sulla traduzione:  
> 1 In inglese sharp, aggettivo legato a voice, vuol dire anche affilato. Per cui la similitudine col coltello e il burro sta meglio in Inglese ma ho preferito tradurla comunque così perché non mi sembrava bruttissima in Italiano. Se avete delle idee migliori, riferitemelo!  
> 2 Crack, la parola usata nell’originale, può anche voler dire “inserirsi in una rete informatica rompendo i codici di protezione del sistema”. Credo che l’autrice volesse dire questo, ma ammetto che non avrei saputo come renderlo soddisfacentemente.  
> Note della traduttrice:  
> Lo ammetto: non mi piace molto il linguaggio scurrile nelle fic, ma questa l’ho proprio adorata e, quando l’autrice mi ha dato il consenso per tradurla, ero veramente contenta! Adoro il suo stile di scrittura!  
> Spero innanzitutto che il primo capitolo vi sia piaciuto! So che l’attesa è lunga, ma pubblicherò circa una volta al mese, sperando di riuscirci tra impegni e altro.  
> Se avete domande o dubbi sulla traduzione, non esitate a dirmelo!  
> A presto,  
> Annabeth_Granger1.


End file.
